


The 'Steaming' Hot Spring

by crazyanimelover1289



Series: A Lifetime to be Together [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha Chrom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chrobin is the Main Pairing, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mates, Morgan and Morgana are twins, Multi, Omega Robin, Possessive Chrom, Side Pairs will appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover1289/pseuds/crazyanimelover1289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the shepherds are on vacation at a private hot spring, some alphas gets the bright idea to peep in on the omegas and betas of the group. Needless to say, the alphas are less than pleased when they discover some people trying to make a move on their mates.</p><p>Moral of the story? Don’t mess with an alpha’s mate. You will seriously regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Steaming' Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Kyubey's "After Dinner" and "Just Visiting", and I wish there were more Alpha!Chrom and Omega!Robin. So, the best way to remedy that would be to help contribute to the idea! ^_^ So here I am... posting my first story... seriously, please be nice? This is my first story on Fire Emblem: Awakening, as well as AO3. I have some stories on FF, but none on AO3.

Robin sighed in content, followed by a moan as he soaked up the relaxing environment of the hot spring… as well as the hot water. Despite his denial on the subject, Robin could admit to himself - when nobody else is around and the shower is running around him - that he worked himself too hard.

But moments like these, when all the shepherds would spend a couple of days at the hot spring to relax, made all that hard work worth every moment he put into it.

Olivia was gently washing Inigo’s back, giggling as her son yelped in surprise. It would appear that Inigo had not expected Olivia to throw a bucket of water on top of his head like she did.

Tharja was sitting in the water, looking around the area for any signs of danger. Robin smiled at her, glad to know the alpha female was on guard. Yet he couldn’t help but wish she would relax a bit more. But wishing such a thing was like wishing for snow during the peak of summer; unless you searched high and low, it was near to impossible.

As Robin was thinking that, Henry and Noire joined the raven haired woman. Over the past couple of years, Robin had become very close to Tharja. The woman still had a slight obsession with him, but it slowly turned from obsessive to protective. The man could deal with protective… even if it was overbearing at times. She had good intentions, afterall!

Lissa and Maribelle were on the other side of the hot spring, Maribelle gently fanning herself with a fond smile as Lissa played ‘marco polo’ with Morgan and Morgana. Maribelle had opened up to the twins quite fast, despite them being playful and often times crazy with the pranks, much like their aunt. Robin supposed it was because of Lissa, but he refused to look the gift horse in the mouth with this miracle.

In the midst of his musing, Robin felt someone join him. Stealing a glance at the figure beside him, he spotted a familiar female figure next to him. Lucina, his beautiful and independent alpha daughter, sighed in satisfaction. Robin smiled at her and spoke for the first time since entering the bath.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, Lucy…” Lucina smiled and nudged her father with an elbow.

“Someone’s cheeky this evening. Must be father’s influence,” Lucina shot back.

Robin scoffed at his daughter, a mock hurt expression appearing on his face, “I’m genuinely hurt… if anything, I rubbed off on your father, not the other way around!” Lucina couldn’t hold back a snicker, rolling her eyes at her dad’s words, “Besides… I’m always cheeky.” At that, Lucina and Robin both started laughing. It wasn’t loud or obnoxious laughter. Instead, it sounded like soft chiming that one would hear on a peaceful yet breezy day.

Once Robin stopped laughing, he leaned back to relax, Lucina following suit. As the two slowly began to nod off, Morgan and Morgana screamed from the other side of the hot spring. The two ran over to Robin, hiding behind their father.

Robin looked up, eyes widening a fraction as he spotted four men, one sniffing the air like a primal beast that was ready to pounce and mate with the next living creature that crossed its path, “Oh… well it seems we hit the jackpot… I smell some fresh omegas in here…” Robin shivered. That sealed the ‘primal beast’ theory in stone.

Morgan and Morgana shivered at the man’s words, not that Robin blamed them. As mature as the two were on the battlefield, they were quite intimidated by other alphas they were unfamiliar with. Especially alphas with little to no control over their libido. As were most omegas, as a matter of fact. However that made no difference to Robin. The omega will take on any alpha to protect his children, regardless of who it may be.

“Lucina, Morgan, Morgana… one of you, it doesn’t matter who... when you get the chance, go get your father and the other Alphas… we left our weapons in our rooms… I’ll try to stall them for as long as I can, okay?” Robin told his children with the same authority he held in battle.

Morgana nodded and waited for Robin to give a signal, “Who are you? This is our private bath… I suggest you leave before-”

“Before you… what? Call someone?” The most ripped man smirked in satisfaction as Olivia squeaked and hid behind her son, “Oh! How rude of us… the name is Felix… this is Otis,” he referred to the tallest, other than him, who shifted his belt with a cocky smirk.

“Ugor.” The man who was most average out of everyone nodded his head, face red from all the steam.

“And my very own flesh and blood, Remi.” The second most ripped man of the four sauntered over with a smug attitude. Robin already hated all four men without even trying.

“Together, we make ‘F.O.U.R Squared’...” A lightbulb went off in Robin’s head, and Robin knew JUST how to distract the four.

“Wait… wouldn’t it be ‘Double F.O.U.R’? Afterall… your names all make the word ‘four’... but squared would make it ‘sixteen’... I see where you’re going with that, but why not ‘Double F.O.U.R’?”

The four looked at each other with bemused expressions, Ugor being the first to speak up, “He’s right… wouldn’t we be ‘Eight by Two’?”

Robin gave Morgana the symbol, and the girl nodded before sneaking towards the door undetected, and sprinting off as fast as she could. Lucina was faster, but if things took a turn for the worst, they would need both alpha females to get out of this mess.

“No you idiot! We would be ‘Sixteen Squared’!” Remi pointed out.

“Don’t you mean ‘Square Root of Sixteen’?” Robin asked, trying to put on an expression of genuine concern.

“Gah! It doesn’t matter! What matters is that we’re looking for some quick lays… and you, snow fairy, seem to be perfect for the job! However… I want to save the best for last...” Felix turned to Lissa and Maribelle, and grabbed Lissa by the strap of her bathing suit.

As Lissa’s scream rang through the bath, Robin’s eyes widened and he ran forward, tackling the man away. Lissa’s arms flew up to cover her chest, since her bathing suit top was ripped off of her body.

Felix grabbed Robin by the neck, only to freeze. The man leaned a bit closer, causing Robin to instinctively lean away, “Oh… ohhhhh…” The man moaned, practically entranced by Robin’s scent. “An omega bitch… just what I wanted… screw everyone else… I think I’ll just claim you as mine.” Robin struggled in the man’s grasp, gasping as the hold around his neck tightened.

“‘ey, Felix… take a look… he’s scared of ya! I think he knows his place… afterall, he’ll be takin’ it from an alpha, face down!” Remi stated with a smirk on his lips.

“I think so… don’t worry, I’ll be gent-HEY!” The man snarled, releasing Robin out of shock as a gush of water rushed by his ears. Robin took that chance to hurry back to Lucina’s side. Tharja quickly stepped away, knowing that the man would be seething in no time flat.

“Touch Robin again, and I will personally see to it that you become my practice dummies for my new hexes…”

Felix growled, pulling out his club and raising it up and behind him for a full-motion swing. Ugor grabbed Tharja by the hair, and Robin panicked. The albino ran up, grabbing the end of the club before Felix could swing it at Tharja.

Felix couldn’t bring his club forward, and when he looked behind him, he understood why. “Why you… you omega bitch! Learn where you stand!!!” Robin was kicked in the stomach, and with his beefy hands, he grabbed both of Robin’s lithe wrists in one hand, holding him a foot or two above the ground.

“Let me down this instant!” Robin struggled, kicking the man in the jaw. Lucina tried to free her dad, but Otis held her and Morgan back.

“Daddy!” Lucina and Morgan called out. Robin struggled some more, and before he could even blink, something whacked Felix over the head.

Felix, in his daze, dropped Robin and stumbled forward. Robin flinched, covering his head in what would be a useless attempt to protect himself, had it not been for the comforting arm around him. Robin recognized the familiar and far-too-welcoming scent that enveloped his being.

“Stand down, or face more severe consequences for laying a hand on the Consort of Ylisse, as well as resisting orders from the Shepherds…” Frederick’s voice came in loud and clear, and Robin physically and mentally relaxed now that the Alphas were there.

Chrom held Robin and Lucina close, Morgan and Morgana lunging in for a hug as well. He could barely wrap his arms around all four of his precious people, but he managed somehow.

Robin looked around, and couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. Gaius, Cordelia, and Sully had the four men in cuffs, and were swiftly escorting them out of the bathing room. Olivia was being soothed by Lon’qu, the swordsman running a - surprisingly - gentle hand up and down her back.

Meanwhile, Gerome had Inigo in his lap, and he held the male dancer possessively. Inigo didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to enjoy his Alpha’s presence surrounding him. Robin could relate to the boy, because he himself was enjoying his Alpha’s scent overpowering his senses.

Tharja was scowling at the door where the men were escorted out, while Henry and Noire were sitting on both sides of the dark sorceress. Henry, being the kindhearted dark mage he - somehow - was, allowed Tharja to initiate the hand-to-hand contact, and Noire… well, she was shocked yet thrilled that her mother had held her hand, even if just barely.

Lissa was shaking as Frederick wrapped his coat around the blonde princess, and Lissa couldn’t help but hug her husband as everything caught up to her. Maribelle sunk to her knees, sighing in relief as Ricken knelt down and gave her a comforting hug.

Robin took a deep breath, melting into Chrom’s torso with an exhausted sigh, “So much for a relaxing evening at the hot spring…”

Chrom chuckled, holding his family a bit closer as he spoke, “We’ll extend our stay. I think you guys deserve it after what these men tried to pull…” Robin gave an airy chuckle. He didn’t have to look up to see his husband giving off glares that could cut through steel, yet he couldn’t resist sneaking a peek before submitting himself to his alpha, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

* * *

Later that night after everything seemed to settle down, Robin was lying on the futon, reading a book as he awaited Chrom’s arrival. Robin turned the page of his book before something warm and small touched his back. Robin perked up and turned to look at Chrom, smiling at the Alpha before noticing the foreign look in his eyes.

“Chrom? What’s the matter?” Robin was genuinely confused, but the look in Chrom’s eyes made the grandmaster melt underneath the covers that barely managed to separate the omega from his overpowering and ‘much too desirable for his own good’ husband, as many would describe him.

“Did they hurt you in any way?” Chrom asked, nuzzling into Robin’s neck, giving Robin a sniff, as he held his omega around the waist.

“No, Chrom… he didn’t do anything. I promise… you stopped him before he could,” Robin reassured his alpha. Marking his page with a bookmark, Robin placed the book by his pillow before turning to his lover. Robin snaked his arms around Chrom’s neck, and leaned up to Chrom’s ears, nipping at them gently. With a sultry voice that seemed to be created out of the finest silks in Ylisse, the omega spoke the words Chrom desperately wanted to hear, “Now mark me. That way everyone knows who I belong to…”

Alpha or not, Chrom would be damned if he refused such an open invitation from his mate. Without hesitation, Chrom ravished the lithe man pinned beneath his muscled and toned body.

Chrom would make sure any alpha within ten kilometers knew who Robin belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please be gentle? I had my best friend beta my story before going to bed, so there may have been some things we missed. Please review! I'd appreciate it. :)
> 
> For the record, I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or anything made by Nintendo... if I did, Chrom and Robin would have been a pair and nobody could have said otherwise. :|


End file.
